


An Organic Matter

by lastofromance



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it isn’t organic, it’s not going up my ass!” - Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Organic Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a conversation with [darksinokaru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/) (who is really good at inspiring stuff), with a suggestion for another LawZo WIP I’ve been working on here and there. The idea didn't work for that one, but I still really wanted to write it, so it got its own little fic! :D 
> 
> Also, it's my birthday today~ X3

‘Organic’ wasn’t a common word in Zoro’s vernacular. In fact, there was only one time that he had ever found application for it some time after discovering its meaning beyond living matter. People were organic. Mannequins were not organic. Simple definition… he got that.

But there were actually several of them. The cook, now and again, muttering about inorganic vegetables that were made larger by unnatural means lost a lot of flavor as it was spread out among too much of its meat (basically, oversized vegetables were bland. Okay). Robin had once expressed something of Usopp’s comic stylings being organic, which added to his charm. From over-hearing bits and pieces of other conversation, he knew that Devil fruits grew organically in nature, but also had heard that usage of them was somehow not. It was _unnatural_ … even though they occurred naturally? Basically, this could get confusing.

Thus, when the words popped out of his mouth while conversing/nigh-arguing with his (rather ambivalent) new lover, “If it isn’t organic, it’s not going up my ass!” he basically had no idea what he was actually talking about, but it sounded like a good argument, and that was what was important.

Sex in itself, let alone the anal variety, was an entirely new concept to him, both for lack of opportunity and lack of a partner he saw as worthy. Trafalgar Law had been both opportune and more than worthy with all of his wants in a potential significant other crossed off a mental checklist.

\- Knowledge with swords and proficient with using them. Check.

\- Looks hot. Check.

\- Loves to throw down and is willing to spar with him. Check.

\- Hotter than hell. Check.

\- Doesn’t say stupid shit or hold stupid opinions. Check.

\- Hotter than hell in a volcano in a skillet in the middle of summer. Check.

\- ~~Has a nice rack~~. (Let’s rethink this one). Is well-hung. Check.

Law came with a nice set of perks that hadn’t previously occurred to him, as well; he liked the tattoos, his overall build, the way he kissed, and the way he hummed around Zoro’s dick as if he were savoring it, or getting off on the act of giving fellatio twice as much as the man on the receiving end. Zoro liked the clean smell of his skin, the elegant length of his slender fingers, and the low, inobtrusive timbre of his ridiculously sexy voice whenever he spoke. He liked the way he said 'ya’ when he said his name, but couldn’t really explain why. He just thought it cute.

But none of those things were enough to get him to experiment with sex toys. Which was how Zoro had ended up thinking, as he lay naked with his legs splayed apart over the pirate surgeon’s lap, post-coitus with his ass dripping a mess of semen, that maybe it was a mistake to use the word 'organic’ at that juncture instead of just admitting that it was more his lack of experience that made the idea uncomfortable. Because Law’s eyes fixed on him, with that pitiless yellow gaze, seemed far too amused, far too _knowing_.

“It’s a good thing that it’s made of wood, then,” Law replied, turning the small toy over in his fingers. It was smooth and had a beautiful dark finish – it looked more like a piece of art than something designed for ass-play. “Do this for me, and I will do whatever you’d like in return – sexually speaking. Any fantasies you have? I will gladly oblige you, Zoro-ya.”

A few rather dirty, filthy and obscene thoughts ran through Zoro’s head, all of which lead to a very (organic) hard-on.

“Fine, then. Get on with it.”

And Law did – but literally that. _Got it on_ with him for a second time, hand wrapping around his erection like it was a temptation he couldn’t resist before pressing his own back inside the swordsman. Filling him, fulfilling him, his thick and perfect cock driving into him in a pace that started out leisurely and unhurried, with long and diffusive in-and-out thrusts, relishing in his pleasure. But before long, like water coming onto a slow boil, Zoro’s body began to take somewhat of a brutal pounding without him noticing the seamless transition. The farther they went, the longer, the more his clawing, blunt nails would rake Law’s skin; moaning unabashed, clenching and unclenching strained muscles as the warlord worked him into a trembling, pathetic mess of constant begging for 'more’ and 'harder’ and 'yes’ with a near-steady drip of clear pre-seminal fluid wetting Law’s fingertips.

He came first, which was of no surprise, spine twisting as if it were about to snap as he briefly cried out before his breath was lost to him entirely, stuck somewhere tangled on the rapid beat of his heart as cum shot out of him in hot waves. Watching Zoro’s expression while visibly pleased with himself, Law greedily lapped up the mess from his hand and held it into his open mouth, let it roll on his tongue for the younger man to see before swallowing it all down.

Despite a penchant for showmanship, Law’s orgasm was with a lot less fanfare, and Zoro was beginning to recognize that as typical. His breath would come in shorter puffs, movements losing rhyme and reason, going erratic before he would stiffen, shut his eyes, and let euphoria take him off on a little ride in a full-bodied shudder.

In exchange for trying out Law’s toy for a few hours, this was going to be his trade off, he decided: Law would openly, willingly, allow himself to _come undone_ and show the younger man how to make that happen. He wanted to hear him moan out loud like he couldn’t help it, over and over, lose all of his carefully wrought control, possibly cause damage to himself or Zoro in that process in the best of ways. Use teeth, fingernails, leave indentations in his skin, reminders of what they had done. He wanted to know how to drive him out of his fucking mind.

And if Zoro could get over the thought of wearing a butt plug, then Law could get over his need for control and restraint. Seemed fair enough, didn’t it? – he thought so, at least.

As a few hours and a few rounds of being thoroughly fucked had already come and gone, the plug wasn’t too uncomfortable at first as his muscles were still on the loose side… but it was just weird. Felt weird walking. Felt weird, once dressed and looking somewhat presentable (no more than he usually wasn’t, in any case), when he dropped down from the training room to the deck; he wasn’t prepared for the shock of the impact jarring the toy inside of him, drawing an odd hiss from him and a gorgeous little smirk from the man following behind.

Zoro refused to waver, though, giving him a thorough tongue-lashing of: “….”

Because he didn’t actually need to say it. Law understood what was in that silence, translated from the pink of his cheeks and the glare directed towards him. _Don’t even fucking say a word, asshole._

He tried to go about the rest of the day to the best of his ability, but it was torturous. Not only being acutely aware of something being up his ass, even when it wasn’t jostled or agitated, but also trying to find a means of training without exacerbating it was a job unto itself and largely impossible. Whatever effected him _the least_ was the best he could manage.

After a while, he didn’t really want to admit that every time his weights came downwards in his motions, that push he felt up against his prostate made his brain go _fuck, yes_ and _I need more_.

And eventually, when a little more overcome, _Fuck me hard, Torao. Make me your bitch_ , came a thought wholly unbidden.  


Zoro’s whole body went rigid, ceasing all activity as his face and ears burned furiously. Just. What? No, no, and no. **Nope**. This was getting fucking ridiculous. He tossed his weights to the ground and picked up a towel (oh god, bending over – what that _did_ to him) before stomping off towards the galley, sparing not a single glance at his crew mates out on the deck because, if he dared look up, it felt like they would somehow _know_. And Law himself, he didn’t want to see the expression on his face; he knew it was going to be some ridiculously all-knowing variety of smug, and he knew it was only going to piss him off.

“The fuck is your problem, shit head?” The cook could have said 'hello’, or 'good afternoon’, as Zoro entered, demanding a cold drink, but no. Common courtesy was, as always, too much to ask (and the hypocrisy here went unnoted).

“I hate your face,” Zoro replied, breath hitching as he dropped down into a chair a bit too harshly for his own good. “And your eyebrows look stupider than usual and your hair is dumb today. Also, the sound of your voice makes me want to kill myself. That’s my problem.”

A glass of ice water was placed neatly in front of him before Sanji turned back to the kitchen, cigarette in his teeth. “Bastard. I’d kick your ass right now if I weren’t worried that whatever stick is currently lodged up there might be shoved in further.”

Zoro felt suddenly very ill, mortified, his typical murderous response held on the sideline as he struggled for a come back. But couldn’t. Oh, God, if the shit cook only _knew_.

“Now drink up and get the hell out.”

He did so without argument, bolting out of the room like his ass was on fire (and in a way, it was, tingling with warmth and pleasure), only to immediately be roped up in a pair of long rubber arms and catapulted across the ship. A quick maneuver of his feet kicking off the foremast yard kept his guts from being wrapped around it, and as he dropped back down to the lawn, his landing brought him down to his knees as his body went numb with pleasure.

“Whoops. Sorry, Zoro, didn’t see you!” He could vaguely hear Luffy’s laughter over the sound of his heart pulsing in his ears as he rolled over onto his back. It was all he could do to not groan out loud, pleasure spiking through all of his ins and outs and so _good_ , so _intense_ that his skin was burning and his thighs were shaking, and all he could think of was wringing his captain’s neck before crawling over into Law’s lap where the man was reclining against the rail. Writhe over him like some kind of animal, giving him the ride of his life before putting a sword down the gorgeous man’s throat. Or that stupid ass toy down his throat. Or his dick down his throat. Either way, he wanted to inflict sex and violence upon Trafalgar Law in equal parts for doing this shit to him.

Which was sort of confusing, but whatever. He couldn’t deal with this anymore, and somehow sensing that, Law suddenly appeared above him, his peculiar yellow eyes fixed onto his own interestedly.

“You’ve had enough.” It was a statement, not a question, and he was almost grateful for that; a lack of challenge in the other man’s voice that made the decision his to make, not Zoro’s.

He accepted the clasp of the man’s hand around his forearm as he was helped to his feet and drawn into close quarters, ignoring whatever the crew was thinking in that moment so long as _‘Zoro’s wearing a butt plug_!’ was not among them, as he was really out of shits to give. Even as long, tattooed fingers carded through his hair in open affection before warm lips settled on his temple, and even as someone (sounding suspiciously like Usopp), whispered to the others just loud enough for him to hear, “I think Zoro’s found a boyfriend.” He couldn’t care. At that moment, he just really couldn’t.

It was a small ship with few places to hide – there was plenty of time to make the whole lot of them bleed for his humiliation later. For now, he just wanted the toy to go away… and then maybe he’d have a nap. Maybe Law would join him. Maybe they could just forget this ever happened.

He was taken to the men’s quarters and the door, lacking a lock, was barricaded with a clever use of Law’s power to lend them a little bit of privacy. He settled onto his bunk carefully and used as little hip motion as possible as he lifted his haramaki and kicked off his pants.

“Let me,” Law said as he knelt down on the bed with one long leg tucking beneath him, the other splayed behind him, and his hands pressed Zoro’s knees apart.

He groaned as the strap holding the toy in place was loosed and the thing was slowly, painfully, and almost orgasmically removed from his spread, aching muscles. And then placed into a box, secreted into Law’s coat pocket.

“That was hell.” He could feel ass twitch, gaped open from that stretch; he could feel Law watching him hotly, lecherously. The intensity of his shadowy gaze made him shiver and heat up all over. “I hope you enjoyed it. Because I’m never wearing that thing again.”

“I certainly did. The _knowledge_ of something taking place that no one else knew. Those dirty, debased expressions of yours… watching you made my dick _so hard_ , the temptation to grab you in front of everyone was nearly overwhelming. Still…” Law’s body elongated in a cat-like stretch of his spine before he stripped his upper half bare. His long coat went discarded to the floor, his hat placed carefully to the side table, and he settled himself down fully next to Zoro on the bunk.

“If you’d like to see me use it instead, then I will,” he continued, “We did have an agreement. Whatever you’d like, I would be open to trying.”

A tattooed arm draped over his stomach and came to rest at his adjacent hip, and Zoro rolled onto his side to face the older man as his mind went back over its mental list and its check-boxes.

\- Hotter than all things that are considered hot. Still a check.

\- A hell-cat in bed.

… This one was the only part that came up blank.

For how 'overwhelmed’ Law supposedly had been, he certainly hadn’t expressed it – only that damnable, frustratingly sexy, and darkly smug look ever had crossed his face and anything else the man might have been thinking was kept on the inside. Zoro wanted to draw it out, see it and taste it and touch it, and know what it was like to have wild, a more unhinged version of Law come apart in sheer pleasure in his hands. And he had the means now to figure out how exactly to do that. All he had to do was ask.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he pulled the warlord in closer and draped one bare, muscular thigh over another, not minding the scratch of denim as their limbs tangled together, nor that Law’s breath tickled his ear as he moved into a comfortable position meant for sleep.

“I’ll think of something.” He yawned, mouth opening up wide, Jaw cracking, eyes watering. His forehead nudged against Law’s throat and the dip of his collarbone looked as good of a place as any for a decent receptacle for his inevitable droolings. “Eventually.”

Eventually, he’d learn how to make the other man malleable to his sexual whims.

And figuring it out organically, he thought, would make it so much more rewarding.


End file.
